


To Chase a Beater

by butterflyslinky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Sam Wilson has a lot on his mind: OWLs, Hufflepuff's Quidditch team, a whole roster of extracurriculars, and the hot Gryffindor Beater his best friend is desperate to set him up with (in between stealing his strategies.)





	To Chase a Beater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang 2019. I had Harry Potter on the brain and thought hey, why not? I might do more with the AU later if I feel inspired.
> 
> Art by aroace-steve-rogers: [here](https://aroace-steve-rogers.tumblr.com/post/188000033765/happy-birthday-sam-please-read-this)

“I don’t know how I let you talk me into this,” Sam grumbled as he followed Steve across the castle grounds.

Steve gave Sam the eyes. Sam knew the eyes. Sam had been warned about the eyes on the fucking train to Hogwarts.

Somehow, the eyes still worked. It probably helped that Steve was five foot two and weighed less than a hundred pounds soaking wet. It made him look like someone small and pathetic, instead of the angriest little shit Hogwarts had ever seen.

“Listen,” Steve said. “The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match is the biggest thing in my life. I have to beat Stark. If I don’t, I won’t be able to hold my head up in the Great Hall again!”

“Okay,” Sam said. “But how do I, a Hufflepuff, make a difference in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match?”

“You are the best flyer in the whole damn school,” Steve said. “And if you had been just a little less sugar sweet as a first year, you’d be on my team. But since you aren’t on my team, you’re at least going to teach my team how to fucking fly.”

“Why did you choose them if they can’t fly?”

“Because all the good flyers went to other Houses!”

“Riley Dayton’s a good flyer!”

“Okay, yes,” Steve conceded. “I have one good Beater and me to keep this team together. You can’t win against Stark’s team of geniuses with one good Beater and one Seeker.”

“And I can’t turn the rest of your team into something that’s going to survive Stark’s team. If Banner hits Maximoff with a Bludger, ever, she’s going to hit the ground and not get up.”

“I don’t need her to survive being hit,” Steve said. “I need her to not get hit.”

“I also have like, six thousand pages of reading to do. And four essays to write. And I’m supposed to be in T’Challa’s study group later because my Potions OWL is going to be shit.”

“Oh no, you’ll get an E instead of an O.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Slughorn runs a study group every other week and T’Challa just fills in the blanks.”

“Why didn’t you ask Barnes to do this? He’s also a good flyer.”

“But not as good as you,” Steve said. “Also, Bucky doesn’t have a crush on my one good player.”

Sam stopped. “Is all this another attempt to set me up with Dayton?”

“Not set up you. Just give you a chance to show off.” Steve grinned. “You’re welcome.”

“I hate you.”

*

“Hey, Wilson.”

Sam looked up from his breakfast to find Bucky Barnes standing over him, looking extremely grumpy. “Yeah, Barnes?”

“You free to run Charms Club for a while?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Cause Romanov got in a duel with Rumlow and got detention so she can’t take her Prefect shift, which means I have to cover that, and then Stark basically bribed Pierce to give Ravenclaw the Quidditch field for the rest of the week, which means we’re going to be practicing all of next week, and oh yeah, I have all of my OWL essays to finish so I basically can’t do anything extra anymore.”

“Okay,” Sam said. “But you realize that practicing all next week isn’t going to make Slytherin beat us, right?”

Bucky snorted. “We don’t need to practice for a week to beat Hufflepuff,” Bucky said. “You’d better get Steve to give you the field for a whole month if you want to win...especially since he’s stolen all your strategies.”

“Not all,” Sam said. “Just the ones I wanted to give him. I’m saving the best ones to use against him. In the final. Where Hufflepuff wins the Cup for the second year in a row.”

“Sure, Wilson,” Bucky said. “If you can do that and keep the Charms Club from disintegrating, I’ll be impressed.”

“You know it.”

Bucky walked off, but was very, very quickly replaced by Riley Dayton. Sam quickly felt himself growing hot. Not that his impromptu flying lessons the night before had gone badly, but it was still embarrassing to be giving basics to Riley’s team instead of Steve.

“Hey, Wilson,” Riley said.

“Hey,” Sam said. “Do you need something?”

“Just saw you talking to Barnes,” he said. “Rogers wants to make sure you’re not sharing Quidditch tips with just anyone.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “If Barnes wants to know what I told you, he can just ask Steve. I mean...they’re still friends.”

“Yeah,” Riley said. “But Barnes won’t talk to Rogers after the whole thing with Carter went down.”

“It’s because all of you are still too prejudiced against Slytherin,” Sam said. “Steve liked Bucky, but everyone was so judgy about it…”

“I know,” Riley said. “But...you have to admit, Barnes is...intense.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “But Peggy’s not less intense.”

“No,” Riley said. “And they’re already through anyway...Peggy wants to focus on her academics.”

“I heard,” Sam said. “So bets on when Steve and Stark have a frustrated make-out session in a broom closet?”

“Depends on who wins the match,” Riley said. “If Stark wins, Steve will just pout in his dorm for a week...if Steve wins…”

“Well,” Sam said. “Good luck either way.”

*

“So what’s with you and Rogers?”

Sam blinked at Clint over his book. “What do you mean?”

Clint wasn’t glaring, exactly, but he was a bit pouty. “You’re helping him with his Quidditch team, even though you’re supposed to be captaining ours. So…”

“Steve asked for help,” Sam said. “And he’s my friend.”

“Yeah,” Clint said. “But there’s friends and then there’s Quidditch. You know, the only thing our House is really good at this year.”

“Relax,” Sam said. “I gave him enough help to beat Ravenclaw. You’re still a way better Seeker than Steve.”

“The only team that doesn’t have a better Seeker than Steve is Slytherin,” Clint said. 

“There a point to this, Barton?”

“I’m just trying to figure out why you’re giving Gryffindor--the people who always get all the glory and worship and awesome stuff--help with their Quidditch team.”

“You’re living in the past,” Sam said. “Gryffindor hasn’t won a Quidditch Cup in years...we got it last year, and we’re going to get it this year. But I want to actually earn it, not just steamroll the competition.”

“If you think we’re going to steamroll Ravenclaw, you’re dreaming. Stark’s pulled together the best athletes that House has seen in decades. Heck, I think Parker might have me beat as far as Seekers go.”

“Right,” Sam said. “So what’s the harm in giving Gryffindor a little help?”

Clint threw up his hands. “All right, Wilson, but I’m going to figure out your motive soon enough.”

“You do that, Barton.” Sam went back to his book.

*

“Hey, Wilson.” Riley slid into a seat next to Sam at the Hufflepuff table without any real preamble. “Got a favor to ask you.”

“Um.” Sam glanced at Clint, whose eyebrows had hit his hair. “Yeah, sure, what?”

Riley gave Sam a slow, beautiful smile. “I was going over your notes with Steve,” he said. “And I had a few questions about your Beater strategies. Wondered if you might like to go over them with me later tonight.”

“Um.” Sam’s brain was shorting out. Big time. “I, uh...I’d love to,” he said. “But I’ve got a Transfiguration essay to finish tonight...but um...I should be free tomorrow night?”

“Yeah?” Riley said. “OWL year kicking your ass?”

“Totally,” Sam said. “I mean...I know that only gives you three days to really implement the plan, but…”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Riley said. “OWLs are more important...I know I was pulling my hair out last year. And it’s just me and Nick, we can handle a plan in three days.”

“Okay,” Sam said. “Uh...where should we meet?”

“Astronomy Tower? Around seven?”

“Okay.”

Riley grinned. “See you there.” He got up and went back to the Gryffindor table, leaving Sam very flustered.

Clint leaned over. “It all makes sense.”

“Huh?”

“It’s not Rogers you’re interested in, it’s Dayton.”

“I’m…”

“And he’s interested too.” Clint grinned. “Hot Beater asks you to meet him in the Astronomy Tower? You know what that place is used for besides classes?”

“Meetings that can’t be held in common rooms?”

“There are classrooms for that. The Astronomy Tower is for making out.”

Sam grew hot at once. “Clint!”

Clint grinned at him. “Hey, I don’t blame you...Dayton’s hot as fuck. I mean, the arms? If I swung for dudes…”

Sam banished a plate at him. It was worth five points from Hufflepuff.

*

Sam tried very hard not to sweat too much as he carried his Quidditch charts up to the Astronomy Tower.

Riley was already there, sitting in a window, gazing out over Hogwarts. Sam’s heart beat faster. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Riley turned and gave Sam another blinding smile.

Sam swallowed and started laying out his charts. “So...the maneuvers I was talking about are mostly about keeping you and Nick in a mostly criss-cross pattern…”

“Uhhuh,” Riley said.

“And...um…” Sam looked up. Riley wasn’t looking at the charts at all, his eyes trained on Sam’s face. “So...so you can cover more ground and…”

“Sam.” Riley’s voice was soft. “I get the maneuver.” He got up off the windowsill and walked over to Sam, carefully stepping over his charts.

“Oh,” Sam said. “So why…”

“Merlin, Hufflepuffs are cute,” Riley said. “Steve said I’d have to be direct, but man, Wilson…”

“Sam,” he corrected. “Call me Sam.”

“Okay, Sam.” Riley’s smile grew. “Call me Riley.”

“Okay.” Sam was gazing up at Riley. Not that Sam was particularly small, but Riley was quite a bit taller and broader than Sam. Which was saying a lot, really.

“I do want to thank you,” Riley said. “For helping us...it means a lot to Steve.”

Sam shrugged. “Steve’s one of my best friends. And friends help each other...House loyalty doesn’t matter compared to friendship.”

“I know,” Riley said. “But I know how busy you are...you didn’t have to take time out to help us.”

“I mean…” They were standing very close together. “You haven’t won yet.”

“No,” Riley said. “But we’ll at least give Ravenclaw a good fight.”

“Yeah,” Sam said.

Riley very gently reached out and laid his hand on Sam’s cheek. “You’re a great Quidditch player,” he said. “I’m sorry I’m going to have to hit you with a Bludger in a few months.”

“Worth it,” Sam said.

And then they were kissing. It was fast and awkward and kind of sloppy, and Sam was loving every second of it. Riley pulled him close and as much as Sam didn’t want to admit Clint being right, those were amazing arms to be in.

Sam’s charts got rather smudged. He couldn’t quite care.

*

“AND IT’S ROGERS AND PARKER, ROGERS AND PARKER IN A DEAD-SET RACE FOR THE SNITCH...AND THERE’S DAYTON WITH A WELL-TIMED BLUDGER! SORRY, PARKER, GOTTA BE A LITTLE QUICKER TO AVOID THAT...AND ROGERS HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!”

Sam cheered as the teams landed, though he did feel a little bit bad. Parker was only a third year, and a tiny one at that.

Still, that was Quidditch for you.

There was general mayhem on the pitch as Sam made his way down there. Riley was standing next to Parker, looking rather guilty at the bloody nose. Stark had his arm around the Seeker, clearly comforting him.

“I’m really sorry,” Riley said. “I didn’t mean to hit his face…”

“I’m okay,” Parker said. “Really, Stark, I’m okay...Madame Pomfrey will fix it.”

“Right away,” Stark said. “Good game, Dayton...Rogers.”

Steve gave Stark a sassy little grin as Stark took Parker up to the hospital wing.

“Definitely making out in a broom closet later,” Sam muttered as he got to Riley’s side.

Riley grinned at him. “Are you kidding? Stark’s pissed enough that they’ll do it in the Great Hall. Hope someone gets photos.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous,” he said. “They aren’t that dumb.”

“Five Galleons says they are.”

“You’re on.”

Riley kissed his cheek. “Deal,” he said. “You still want my help with that Potions essay later? I do owe you for the maneuvers.”

“Sure,” Sam said. “Astronomy Tower?”

“Of course...make sure to get the smudge-proof ink.”

*

Sam was proud to be holding Riley’s hand when they walked into the Great Hall the next morning, both a bit rumpled but mostly presentable.

“You sure people aren’t going to make fun of us?” Sam asked as they headed in.

“Very sure,” Riley said. “I broke Parker’s nose yesterday...no one wants to fuck with you after that.”

Sam laughed, though it was cut off when they actually entered the Hall.

Steve and Stark were standing between the tables, shouting at each other. Sam barely heard two words of it before Steve suddenly grabbed Stark by the front of the robes and kissed him hard.

Riley grinned. “Fucking finally.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said, watching Professor Flitwick hurry down from the head table to break it up. “I’ll pay you later.”  
  
  



End file.
